mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:New World (Map Game)
Could I be a mod?Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 13:30, June 7, 2015 (UTC)Caesar Pandadude the 1st :Sure. —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 13:31, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I will be a good one. Also, could I have the Byzantine empirePandadude12345Rblx (talk) 13:30, June 7, 2015 (UTC)Caesar Pandadude the 1st :::There is no Byzantine Empire. No Earthly nations exist within this game, as this is an entirely different planet. Did you read the premise of the game? :::Oh. Question Where in Sebastiana is the Union of Sovereign Kingdoms located? It has no colour. - QC :Hello, QC, welcome to New World! The Union of Sovereign Kingdoms is the nation located to the east of Washington Bay. If you wish to register, I will notify you when the game begins on the 30th June. Also, please create a user account before you register, as it is required for you to be signed into Wikia to be able to play in our map games. Thank you! —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 18:06, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I had a account named QuebecanCanada (That's why I sign my posts QC) put i accidentially deleted it, so I became an Anon, but I will try to make a new Wikia account. - QC ::Intervening as an Admin here, not a player. You have till the end of the week QC to make an account. It's ok to make a few edits as an Anon (I do it if I am at school) But to flat out not have an account is not ok. #PraiseRoosevelt. 19:54, June 9, 2015 (UTC) A Few Critques So, I have a few comments here: #Too Many Mods. 4 Mods to 12 total players is too much. General rule of thumb is 1 mod to 5 active players. you have a 1 to 3 right now. #Most of your mods are inexperinced #When making a tiers list, make it all on one page please. There are other things that may arise during gameplay, but this is what I have for you today. #PraiseRoosevelt. 14:02, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Question How would I register so I can play? Second, where would the kingdom of liberty be, and can I play as them? Sorry wasn't logged in. -Popy234 :Simply put your name down under the Kingdom of Liberty. Also, the Kingdom of Liberty's territory is marked on the political map by the colour next to which its name is written. —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 13:31, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Algo While the game is being run fine for now, you are taking away some freedoms from the players by deciding when they sue for peace and when/if they declare war. It would be better to allow people to make those decisions themselves, because I personally wouldnt like to be pulled into some war because the head mod decides so. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) :My most sincere apologies if I seem too much like a control freak. I'll make sure to tone this sort of thing down in the future. Thanks for notifying me of this issue! —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 10:06, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Restrained time window Since school is coming in a few days' time, my mother would restrict me from using the computer. so i need anyone to substitute me or put my nation under mod control while i am away for school. I wont quit from this game, just no time to give attention to it. Sincerely, IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 14:37, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for letting us know. —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 14:39, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Resignation (for now, at least) I wish to resign from the game for now due to boredom. I may return in the future. Sithlent (talk) 16:42, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Blank version of map, no labels Does anyone have a copy of the map like the one below, but no labels? It would useful for drawing administrative borders, rivers, cities, etc. With regards, IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:51, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Below is a political map without any territorial colours. I'll upload a completely blank one shortly. — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 14:13, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Infobox locator map (talk) 13:21, September 5, 2015 (UTC)]] Ross update An update to the map after the Liberation War. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 13:39, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Question: Random Number How does the Random Number Generation work? Is a mod supposed to do it, or are the players? NathanialPrice (talk) 04:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Question: Could I Join? Hello, I know the game has started, but I'm quite new at this wiki. So, can I join the game or wait/sign up for another? Jeffrey Arenburg (talk) 14:50, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes.Christina Pill (talk) 18:27, December 15, 2015 (UTC)